Of Cats and Ladybugs
by DancingintheRain9100
Summary: Just wanted to republish some of my one shots so I could have them all in one place, lots of fluffy Ladynoir and a little bit of angst so be prepared! I promise my writing is better than my summaries. (brownie points if you just caught the Lion King reference.)
1. Of Dances on Rooftops

Adrien stood in the stairwell, sucking in the stale air and shifting his feet undecidedly in the long forgotten dust. He bit his lip and glanced back towards where music drifted lazily under the crack in the door that he had moments ago slipped through. The music sounded warm, welcoming even and the light that pooled softly at the bottom of the door beckoned him to leave the musty dark stairwell, but thoughts of his fathers cold stare and the stiff suits and overbearing perfumes that crowded the resteraunt he had just so hastily snuck away from, left him rooted to his spot.

He finally sighed and began softly up the old stairs to the roof. He would only stay up there for a moment, just enough time for a breath of fresh air.

Or two.

Or three.

He gripped the rusty doorknob at the top of the stairs and gave an experimental push. The old door resisted at first and then slowly swung open, a soft creak accompanying its movement.

He stepped out onto the old cement roof, broken pieces of the roof and scattered pebbles making a delightful crunching noise under his feet. Wispy clouds blanketed the sky and hid what would have been a full moon behind their feathery bodies.

Adrien took a long deep breath of air through his nose and slowly released it. The sweet smelling night air danced softly around his face as he let his eyes flutter closed.

He tried to behave his best at his fathers parties, he really did, but one could only take the vain women, fingers and necks weighed down by jewels, and the haughty men with their 'politely' faked laughter for so long.

The only thing that made his fathers parties somewhat bearable was the dancing. The intimate enchanting way that all the bodies would twirl and glide around each other and the way the music seemed to pulse through his bones and flow through his blood. It all seemed a bit magical to him.

Alas, everyone tonight had acted much too proud to dance, so he was left sitting next to his father at an impeccably white table, shoving down tasteless food and almost choking on air that was thick with fake smiles and overpriced perfumes.

Escape was necessary.

Escape was also, unfortunately short lived. He had to go back soon lest his father would begin wondering why his trip to the 'restroom' was taking so long.

Adrien mustered his courage and began to turn back to the musty stairwell when he heard a soft noise. It wasn't a noise that startled him, though perhaps it should have given he was alone on a rooftop late at night.

Or, rather he thought he was alone but as he listened to the noise closer it... almost seemed like someone softly humming?

Dark dramatic shadows lay like thick blankets over the roof forcing Adrien to squint to be able to see. His eyes slowly swept around the large expanse of roof until, there, at the very edge, in the farthest corner sat Ladybug. Her legs dangling off the edge of the roof letting the wind happily play with her hair as she hummed a soft alluring tune. She tilted her head up and looked for all the world as if she were about to start a conversation with the stars.

There was something so very wild and enchanting about her at that moment that Adrien couldn't help himself but take a step towards her, but then he paused. As much as it intrigued him how Ladybug would act around Adrien, he was tired of being Adrien. Tired of the responsibilities piled so high he had to tilt his head to see them. Tired of faked interest and fake smiles and fake people. For the rest of the night he wanted to feel free, as free and wild as Ladybug was when she grinned up at the stars.

He wanted to become someone else entirely.

So he did.

The person who walked out of the stairwell was not Adrien Agreste. No, Adrien Agreste was tucked securely into the far corner of his mind. The person who walked out of the stairwell was made of shadows and secrets and the silky night sky itself.

He was Chat Noir and tonight, for a few blissful hours, for a few stolen moments, he was free.

He walked softly towards Ladybug making sure his feet scraped the ground as he went so as not to startle her.

She didn't look at him as he sat down, she merely sighed and smiled and said, "Isn't the music lovely tonight Kitty?"

He paused and listened quietly for a moment and was surprised to hear music from the restaurant below flowing crisp out clear out the open doors and up to the roof where they sat.

He smiled softly and tilted his head back. The wispy clouds began to give way to a velvety sky of stars and the moon began to peek out from where ever it had been hiding as if it too could feel the magic that twirled in the air tonight.

Finally he looked back down and purred, "The music _is_ lovely tonight M' lady but, not quite as lovely as you I must say."

A Cheshire grin plastered his face as he turned towards her. Amusement and annoyance danced in her eyes as a soft smile tilted the corners of her rose petal lips.

Just as she took a breathe to speak the moon burst from the clouds. The roof was suddenly painted in a soft milky light. His eyes scanned the rooftop in awe before landing once again on Ladybug.

She took his breath away.

Her pale skin looked as if it was made of pure moonlight. Her hair looked like wispy strands of the night sky. And her eyes, bright with wonder, held the color of the world just after dusk, and he realized that maybe he wasn't the only one made to prowl the night.

The line between what was right and what was wrong was so covered in moonlight and stars and the wonder of the girl beside him that he couldn't see it anymore, so he stood up. And asked her to dance.

She didn't hesitate. And that was what surprised him most as she put her gloved hand gently in his and pulled herself up. Perhaps she didn't dare disturb the beautiful ethereal feeling that lay thick in the air between them.

They moved a few paces away from the edge of the roof and then faced each other. Suddenly shy and blushing Chat stumbled.

"Um.."

She giggled, a beautiful airy sound that reminded him of church bells, "Here Kitty, I'll help."

She grabbed his hand and placed it at the soft dip of her waist, then she moved her hand and placed it softly on his shoulder and clasped their two free hands together. She looked up at him.

Wide night sky eyes met hooded dark green ones, their lips hovered just inches from each other and warm breath mingled in the crisp air.

"There." She said suddenly breathless, "You lead."

The music from the restaurant below still floated lazily up around them as they began to move. The warmth of her hand on his shoulder seeped down to his skin and the warmth of her skin beneath his hand on her waist made his breath hitch.

Slowly, slowly the world shifted until it only contained the moon and the stars and two silhouettes twirling together on the edge of a rooftop.

Time seemed to stop or maybe just disappear completely as they glided and dipped and twirled their way through song after song. Their movements were smooth and sharp and perfectly synced as if they had done this many times before. Which in a way they had, though none of their fights contained such whimsy or fierceness or intimacy.

Restraint and desire danced a dangerous tango beside them.

As the music finally slowed and turned to something soft and beautiful Chat looked down. Ladybugs eyes were full of happiness and stars and for a moment he forgot to breath. They swayed softly in the waning moonlight.

She was the stars and he was the darkness in between them and he knew without her he would be made of only inky black and yet for the first time he realized that perhaps without him her light wouldn't shine quite as bright.

Maybe it was because he was running on adrenaline and starlight or maybe it was because that line was still blurred but as he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against her own he found that not a single drop of regret flowed through his veins.

The kiss was more of a promise than a kiss. It was soft and sweet and all too brief, and when Ladybug threw her head back and laughed joyously the stars seemed to laugh along with her.

The music below them picked up again and Ladybug, still laughing, grabbed his hands and again began to dance.

They were no longer Ladybug and Chat Noir, nor were they the people behind the masks. Instead they were just a boy and a girl, twirling across a rooftop at midnight under an infinite sky of stars. And for this brief beautiful moment which was a beginning and an ending all at once, that's all they really needed to be.

 **Hello hello! This was based off someone's tumblr post that I saw a long time ago and I cannot for the life of me find it again to give them credit. If anybody could help me out it would be much appreciated! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little Ladynoir oneshot and I hope you have a fabulous rest of your day!**


	2. Of Weddings and Black Umbrellas

It started like this,

A girl, a boy, a black umbrella and a weeping sky.

Perhaps they realized what happened that fateful day, when two lost sould found eachother. Perhaps the moment they looked at eachother, with only the skies tears seperating them they felt their souls lock together in an infinite embrace, so they shrugged, and threw away the key. Perhaps it wasn't something that needed realizing, and the moment they looked at each other, _really_ looked at eachother, it was like finding a long lost love that you had never met before. Perhaps new and old and never met and remembered, decided to dance that day in the rain. Or perhaps they were blissfully unaware. Unaware that the stars had aligned just for them, unaware of the storm they had started with a hopeful smile and a rosy cheeked blush. Either way, that day marked the start of something big and beautiful and scary and unexplainable. And so, years later, their day started like this,

A red dress, a black tuxedo, a towering cake and a weeping sky.

It seemed only appropriate that it would rain on their wedding day.

Some of the guests huddled outside and looked angrily, up, up, up at the crying sky, perhaps believing that it had ruined a very important day. However, when the bride and groom looked out the windows of their respective rooms and saw the brooding grey sky, they shared a secret smile as the memory of a day long ago danced softly across their minds.

The sky seemed to decide that the color grey suited it well and it continued its show of sadness even as the ceremony began. All eyes were trained on the boy waiting impatiently, and rightly so, at the end of the aisle. He had been waiting for this moment his whole life. Looking back, some would swear time actually stopped for a moment and held its breath when the sky blue eyes at the beginning of the aisle met the spring green ones at the end. The boy stared in awe at his lady in red.

The girl took a deep breath and started walking. The dampness in the air danced around her and kissed her flushed skin softly. Even now the cloudy sky didn't seem to matter for as she neared the end of the aisle the boy smiled at her so brightly she swore even the sun wouldn't be able to compete

"Purrrrfect day for a wedding, isn't my lady?" The boy breathed out quietly when she had finally reached him.

The girl rolled her eyes, but then smiled softly up at him,

"You know, I don't think the weather could have behaved any better."

Just as the words had rolled off her lips the sky grumbled and began to cry anew, much harder than it had before, successfully soaking bride, groom, and guests alike. As guests screeched and ran for cover the bride and the groom simply stood letting the sky drench them in its tears. The boy looked up and smiled at the sky before reaching behind him to produce a small black umbrella that had been leaning against the white lattice arch the two stood under. He opened it up and then held it above them only looking down when he heard a gasp.

"That umbrella," the girl said, voice heavy with emotion, "it's the same one."

The boy looked at her in suprise, believing until now that only he held that summer sweet memory of a day long ago. As she gazed up at him with an emotion he couldn't explain swimming in her eyes and a million different things he could say to her threatening to spill out his parted lips, he simply said this,

"You remember."

"Of course"

And so, even with no one to witness, fate was sealed when soft lips met and two breaths mingled.

It ended like this,

A girl, a boy, a black umbrella and a weeping sky.


	3. Losing colors

"No," Chat cried out quietly in anguish "nonono."

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This morning it seemed like everything was possible, the world was at their fingertips, they were larger than life, but now walls were crumbling around them and the world seemed far too big a place when Ladybug lay in his arms dying.

Chat looked down at Ladybugs vibrant blue eyes. _Blue_. He hadn't even known what color they were until this morning when their hands brushed and fate decided to tell them what they had suspected all along. They were meant for eachother. Suddenly the world was a paintbox of colors. It was beautiful, so much more beautiful than either of them had ever wished, or hoped, or imagined. The vibrant blue of a summer sky, the lively green of the leaves, the softest blush of the roses next to their feet and red. _Red._ Despite the sea of colors that swirled around them he had eyes for only one. In that moment, as Chat watched awe transform ladybugs face into something beautiful he decided that red was his favorite color.

Now, mere hours later, he stared down at his hands coated in the accursed color he once thought so beautiful.

They sky had turned the colorless grey that Chat was so used to, and the clouds hung menacingly over the city promising rain. Ladybug's breaths kept getting shallower. Chat shifted so her head was pillowed on his legs as his fingers softly brushed stray hairs out of her eyes. Ladybugs rose petal lips trembled.

"Chat I'm so scared."

"No," Chat said quietly, "no, don't say that. You're ok, You're going to be ok."

Chats voice sounded thick with unshed tears and unconvincing even to his own ears and, _God_ he couldn't think.

There was _so much_ red.

Ladybug smiled softly, humorlessly up at him.

"You've always been a bad liar, you know _mon chaton_."

Her pet-name for him, spoken so fondly through such a broken voice was what finally shattered him.

"Please," He sobbed, closing his eyes and leaning down to rest his forehead gently against hers, "You can't leave me, I can't do this without you."

"Hey, shh, look at me." She said, gently placing a shaking hand on his cheek.

He opened his eyes, tears painting jagged lines of grief down his cheeks.

"Chat," the ferocity that had snuck into her voice startled him, "You _can_ do this without me, I know you don't want to, but you can. You're so amazing Chat, there are so many people who love you and you never even notice because you are too busy looking at the ground because you're afraid that if you look up all you'll find is disappointment in peoples eyes. You can't be afraid to look up anymore, You're going to have to be brave now Kitty."

"And Chat," Ladybugs voice got softer as the fire started leaking out of it, "You're so convinced that you're nothing without me that you don't realize I'm nothing without you. _Mon Chaton_ ," her voice trembled as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "you always look at me as if I hung the moon but I can never seem to make you understand that I wouldn't have even reached the stars if you hadn't been there to lift me."

The last of Ladybugs words came out soft and broken. The hand resting on his cheek slipped off and a soft groan escaped her lips as she curled into herself.

"My Lady!" Chat said panicked, "I-I don't- I can't-... what do I _do_?" His voice came out lost and broken and helpless as the tears began anew.

"Tell me..." Ladybug said so softly he had to strain to hear her, "tell me all the colors you see right now."

"The colors of what?" He choked back another sob threatening to escape his lips.

"Anything... Everything." She replied.

And so he did. He described to her the green of the grass and the chestnut of the trees, and the beautiful rich brown of the dirt. As the sky began to clear of clouds, he told her of the burning reds and oranges and yellows of the sunset to the west, and of the soft blues and purples and blacks that painted the sky to the east. All the while Ladybugs breaths became shallower and shallower.

Finally he put his head back against hers and closed his eyes, for the last colors he had already memorized by heart.

"Your hair," he whispered, "looks like the night sky."

"And my eyes?" She asked in a voice that sounded as if it were already gone.

"And your eyes," Chat finished, "Are the brightest blue, like you somehow took the summer sky and trapped it beneath your eyelids."

The dam that he had been to precariously building back up broke again, and he cried freely, helplessly against Ladybugs hair. He cried for all the somedays that would never come, and all the colors that he could never have again and he cried for a love that was realized too late. Finally, when there was no more tears left and all that escaped him was a quiet choking sound he took a deep breath. He mustered his bravery and he did as Ladybug had told him to do.

He looked up.

Everything was Grey.


	4. Of Reckless Feelings and Summer Nights

Ladybug feels reckless.

Paris is shaded in that soft dark moment right after the sun has gone down but when its just light enough out that no one has turned on their lights. The air still holds the lingering heat of one of the hottest summer days in Paris on record. Its still and quiet out, but the air is charged, and the night is sweet, and when ladybug looks up at the stars, just starting to appear in the darkening sky, they sing out to her in a way she cant resist.

Ladybug feels reckless.

Maybe that's why she feels no regret as she quietly slips out of her room and onto her balcony and then swings swiftly away into the ever darkening Parisian night. Her yoyo catches a light pole and launches her far into the sky. She breathes out deeply in delight and closes her eyes as her momentum takes her closer and closer to the stars. Only when the wind has stopped screaming in her ears and the air has stopped raking past her face does she open her eyes again. She's greeted by the velvety blackness of space, and the rakishly grinning moon, and the winking stars. She winks back and then begins to plummet back to earth. Tonight, the feeling of falling and the adrenaline it pumps into her body is addicting and only when she is inches from hitting the rough pavement does she catch herself and fling herself back into the night. She repeats this high risk game of toss between the ground and the sky until her chest is heaving and her eyes sting from the wind, and her arms ache from the effort of throwing her body so carelessly around.

Her feet finally touch solid ground for the first time that night as they find purchase on a quiet rooftop basked in the shadows of the night. The cement roof still holds the heat of the day and the warmth of her feet are a stark contrast to the rapidly cooling air. She is getting ready to leave, back to her house, where she will have to shed the safety of her suit and her false identity along with the sense of confidence that has her holding her head high tonight when a silky voice slides out from one of the shadows.

"Well I knew cats were nocturnal but I never would have guessed ladybugs were too."

Chat Noir slinks out from the shadow he was concealed in acting much like his namesake. Ladybug tells herself to go. It is late and she is tired and she's probably going to end up doing or saying something she regrets, but tonight ladybug feels reckless. So she stays.

They lay side by side under a never-ending sea of stars on a warm rooftop. Chats uncharacteristically quiet which surprises ladybug and at first she finds the silence suffocating but soon the comfort of it has her almost drifting to sleep. Suddenly chats voice cracks the silence as he says in a voice so low she has to strain to hear him,

"My lady, what are you thinking about?"

His voice sounds raw and so full of emotion that she turns and looks at him then. He's looking back. She takes in his summer green eyes and his soft smile and she thinks that she's never seen him look more at home than sprawled out in the moonlight. Suddenly her cheeks feel too warm, her chest too tight, her pulse too fast and her eyes widen, because she's felt this before. For a different green eyed, blond haired boy. Tonight though, these feelings scare her because she is feeling reckless and because this is much too important of a thing to think about on such an unimportant night. So she takes a deep breath and gives Chat an answer.

"The stars." She whispers, casting her gaze upwards. Its almost dizzying how many stars are visible tonight. They all seem so big and beautiful and close that she almost wants to cry.

"The stars" Chat murmurs, his gaze turning upwards too to face the endless night "why the stars?"

Ladybug weighs the question in her head, mulling over the many possible answers until she simply says,

"Maybe I'm wondering how I can love something so much, that I know so little about."

Chat is silent and after a minute she says,

"That probably sounds stupid."

"No," he says, his voice thick with emotion and his words heavy with some deeper meaning she cant figure out, "that makes perfect sense."

A shrill beeping noise cuts through the air between them and with heavy sighs they pull themselves up.

"Sorry Chat I have to go," She says softly.

The reckless feelings still linger with her, so, before she can think better of it, she leans up and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. Then, she's running, and as she jumps gracefully from the roof his words tumble after her into the night.

"Goodnight my lady."

Two green eyes linger long after ladybug has been swallowed by the dark.


	5. Four Kisses

One

The first kiss happened in the spring.

Ladybug sat on the edge of a rooftop somewhere in the middle of Paris letting the sweet smelling wind gently play with her hair. The bees were buzzing lazily and the flowers were beginning to bloom in a beautiful array of colors and Ladybug sighed as the sun gently warmed her winter chilled bones.

She heard the footsteps before she saw who they belonged to and as she cast her gaze upward to the piercing candy blue sky, Chat Noir softly took a seat beside her.

To her surprise he didn't speak. He simply tilted his head back and closed his eyes, seemingly as content as her to soak in this early spring day without words.

She looked at him then, _really_ looked at him for what seemed like the first time. She took in his lean form lazily sprawled in the sun and the smile that softly tilted his lips and the slight sun blush that colored his cheeks and she felt a little flutter begin in her stomach.

Curiosity warred mightily with her common sense but the delicious feeling of sun on her skin fueled her bravery and before she could think better of it she leaned forward.

With a hand gently resting on his head fingers interwoven into sunlight colored hair she pressed her lips firmly against Chat's. He stiffened, eyes flying open before slowly melting into the kiss.

It tasted of flowers and honey and fresh air and of promises that Ladybug couldn't yet decipher. She found that Chat's lips were tantalizingly soft against hers and held the kiss a second longer than she meant to.

A jouyous laugh bubbled out of her as she pulled back and as Chat's spring green eyes began to open she swung swiftly off the roof.

Mouth agape, emerald eyes followed her until she dissapeared.

Two

The second kiss happened in summer.

Marinette stood on the roof of her room, arms propped up on the railing eyes cast upward gazing with wonder at the vast, dizzying blanket of stars. The heat of the still warm roof seeped slowly into her bare feet and she sighed with content.

Suddenly a figure that could only be made of pure shadow flashed at the corner of her eye and she sensed someone standing at her back. She slowly turned around, her back now pressed against the railing, as a lazy smile crawled its way onto her lips.

"Hello Kitty." She purred silkily at him.

"Hello M'lady," he said in a sultry voice that matched the night air, "might I ask what you're doing out so late at night?"

"Why Chaton!" She gasped teasingly, "haven't you ever heard of star gazing?"

"Of course, the thing is," he said leaning towards her slightly, "I would much rather be gazing at you."

Then slowly, slowly, as if this was something he did merely to pass the time he leaned down toward her. Lips hovering no more than an inch from her own he stopped. She met his eyes slowly and then rocked up onto her toes to close the distance between their lips.

The kiss was searing and hungry and desperate. It tasted of the stars and the summer air and secrets.

Chat buried his hand in her hair and pushed her gently against the railing at her back as he deepened the kiss. Finally when the thing that was air no longer existed he pulled back gasping.

Later as she watched Chat bound away and dissapear into the night Marinette realized that the kiss had felt strangely and enticingly familiar.

Three

The third kiss happened in Autumn.

Ladybug was swinging through the crisp fall air when she caught sight of a miserable looking Adrien sitting sullenly by himself on a bench in the park. She dropped to the ground and began softly walking towards him.

The Autumn sun hitting the red and orange leaves on the trees turned the world golden, a stark contrast to the bright clear blue sky.

Ladybug approached the bench and said softly, "Is this seat taken?"

Adrien looked at her, eyes wide before gesturing to the seat next to him seemingly saying 'go ahead'.

She sat down and sighed looking out across the park and watching the beautiful colored leaves twirl down around them.

"It's beautiful today isn't it?" She said softly, wonder staining her words.

"Yeah"

She turned to find him staring at her eyes wide like she was a puzzle he couldn't yet solve. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Then why are you so sad?" She asked gently.

He laughed breathily, "I would call it more frustrated I think, anyway," he peered at her from the corner of his eyes, "doesn't a superheroin have more important things to do than listen to a teenage boys problems?"

She laughed and wiggled closer, leaning a closed fist on her chin she said, "Oh come on, try me, I have time."

He let out a dry laugh. "Well there's not really much to tell, I have a father that doesn't seem to care about me and a job that I hate but im stuck with becuase of him and I can't even tell the girl that I like..."

He paused glancing at her quickly before looking away again. He started again, softer this time.

"I can't even tell the girl that I like my feelings for her much less find the courage to kiss her," he sighed and leaned his head back, "I am the epitome of failure."

As he talked Ladybug felt herself lean forward drawn towards his words and sorrow filled eyes, and when he finished and finally turned and met her eyes, neither of them looked away.

"Well," she said breathily, "I can't really help you with most of that, you're just going to have to be brave."

Adrien took a shaky breath and she felt the warm air brush softly against her cheeks.

"I can help you with one thing though," she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper,

"just in case you never find the courage to kiss that girl, I think it would feel something like this."

She leaned forward and ever so softly pressed her lips against his. The kiss tasted of crisp air and golden afternoons and of a happiness only found in the fall.

As she pulled away eyes still half closed and heart thumping Adrien looked at her with bright eyes and said breathily, "Yes, I think thats exactly how it would feel."

Four

The fourth kiss happened in winter.

It was a few days before Christmas and Marinette had stayed late at school to finish all of her homework. She hurried through the empty halls of the school and towards the door eager to get home but stopped in her tracks as she peered outside and watched as millions of snowflakes danced toward the ground.

She sighed and held her hand out watching with curiosity as the snowflakes gently landed on her upturned hand and swiftly melted.

She dropped her arm and turned to pull her hat out of her backpack, promptly dropping all of the papers she had gripped in her arms. The papers floated down mimicking the snow and in turn mocking her. She frowned down at them before sighing and crouching down to pick them up.

A warm voice suddenly sounded behind her, startling her so much she almost toppled over.

"Here let me help."

Adrien crouched down next to her scooping up the rest of her fallen papers before standing up and gently handing them to her. She took them and stood too a blush starting to paint her cheeks.

"T-thanks Adrien."

He smiled gently and peered outside, "guess you're having a bit of bad luck today."

A laugh bubbled out of her, "with me, I don't think theres such thing as good luck."

She looked up as Adrien began talking again and froze. The alarm bells in her head drowned out his words as an expression of something akin to horror bloomed on her face. Adrien had stopped talking concern pinching the beautiful features on his face. He followed her gaze upwards and let out a laugh that reminded her of Christmas bells.

A beautiful dark green strand of mistletoe hung innocently above their heads, bringing some Christmas spirit to the otherwise drab doorway.

Marinette faintly registerd a squeaking sound and was somewhat aware that it was probably coming from her.

An amused smile had bloomed on Adriens face he looked back down at her and said, "well we can't go breaking the rules now can we?"

A warm hand cupped her cheek as Adrien leaned down and so very softly brushed his lips against hers.

The kiss tasted of golden afternoons and stars and honey and his lips were tantilizingly soft against hers and suddenly a realization hit Marinette so hard she stumbled back gasping.

The concern was once again painted on Adriens face as he reached towards her, "Marinette are yo-"

"Chat," she gasped, and she didn't know if it was a question or a statment.

He froze as shock replaced the concern on his face. Then in a voice so quiet she had to strain to hear him he said, "M'lady?"

Wide blue eyes stared into wide green ones until Marinette launched herself into Adriens arms and pressed her lips against his. The kiss tasted of his laugh and the salty tears of her joy for finally, finally, they had found each other.

Both years and minutes seemed to pass before Marinette finally pulled away and leaned her forehead gently against his, eyes closed, she finally breathed the words she feared she would never say.

"I'm glad it's you.k"

 **Hey hey! I decided to smack this little thing out real quick in celebration of one year of Miraculous Ladybug!(and mah birthday!) Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Of Christmas and Cookies

At this point Marinette could not even conjure up a memory of warmth. She stood amid the chilling wind and blustering snow while her suit did about as much as a piece of tissue paper to sheild her from the frigid temperatures. Yet she still smiled as she threw up her lucky charm into the crisp winter night sky and watched as a swarm of ruby red ladybugs swooped down and cleared the damage.

She was seriously starting to doubt that only half an hour ago she was sat in her room with a mug of hot cocoa wearing the flannel pajamas she always saved specially for Christmas eve. And yet her she was, the taste of cocoa still lingering on her lips, freezing her butt off. But even as she got word of the Akuma wreaking havoc downtown she refused to let it ruin her holiday spirit.

So there she stood, shivering in the heavily falling snow, cheerily donning a bright red Santa hat.

Chat Noir lazily sauntered up to her, his infuriating smirk already plastered onto his face.

"Good fight m'lady, though you seem awfully cold now," he leaned forward so they were nearly nose to nose.

His breath was hot on her face as he said, "I could heat things up for you if you wanted."

His eyes sparkled as he winked at her and she let out a laugh. Pushing him back and locking down the shiver that was threatening to make an appearance she said, "I'm perfectly warm, but thanks for the offer Kitty."

Then as if just to taunt her, her nose brought forth one of the loudest sneezes she had ever witnessed. She looked sheepily up through her eyelashes but Chat just smiled teasingly at her and said softly, "I guess i'll just have to take your word for it M'lady."

Her earrings beeped a warning at her that she had only five minutes remaining but it was Christmas eve and despite the frigid weather she was in a good mood so she leaned forward and flicked Chats bell softly.

"So Kitty, what are your plans for Christmas?"

The shift was so sudden she almost missed it. His spring green eyes got wide and his smile disappeared before she could blink. His eyes dropped to the ground as if the slick ice there was suddenly in dire need of attention. The falling snow around them made the night painfully silent.

A shrill beep from his ring echoed her own.

"We should probably go now," He mumbled softly.

Concern pinched Marinettes features and as Chat turned to go she snuck out a hand and grabbed his wrist. His skin was deliciously warm even through his suit.

"Don't go yet," she pleaded softly, "what's wrong?"

He smiled at her sadly, "Just go home Ladybug, don't let me ruin your Christmas eve."

The concern on her face deepened and she pulled Chat closer to her. She put her hands on his shoulders and quietly studied his face.

"You would _never_ ruin my Christmas eve Mon Chaton, you only make it better," she finally said with a soft smile, "now _please_ , tell me whats wrong."

He took a deep breath and looked to the velvety night sky. When he looked down again snowflakes dusted his lashes and tears stained his cheeks.

"This is the first Christmas i'll have to spend without my mom," he said simply.

This quiet little piece of information seemed so intimate and personal that it both broke her heart and took her breath away that he had decided her worthy enough to hear it.

Her face softened and pain was laced through her words when she whispered, "Oh Kitty, i'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her shoulder and softly cried. His tears seeped through her suit and warmed her shoulder and he held on to her like his life depended on it.

Shrill beeps began to fill the air giving them their final warning.

"Can you meet me back here in an hour?" she whispered into his ear.

She felt the soft nod against her shoulder and he reluctantly pulled away eyes still bright with tears. She smiled at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly before disappearing into the night.

When Marinette returned an hour later she donned a warm black peacoat over her Ladybug suit and gripped a paper back tightly in her hand. She spotted Chat leaning against a doorway at the top of some stairs, illuminated by a soft yellow light.

Snow still danced around her, heavier now, as she climbed the stairs toward him. When she reached the top he pushed off from the wall strode over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug, nearly causing her to drop the paper bag she was still clutching.

"Thank you," he whispered fiercely into her ear.

She smiled, "anytime Kitty, you would have don't the exact same for me."

He pulled away and eyed the paper bag.

"And what, dare I ask, is in that?"

She turned up her nose in mock annoyance and said, "Well fine if you don't want any of my homemade cookies then you don't have to have any."

He looked at her with wide astonished eyes, "You didn't actually make me cookies did you Bugaboo?"

She laughed and handed him the bag, "really Chat its the least I could do," her voice grew softer and more somber, "I would do more if I could."

His expression softened as he looked up at her, " I know you would M'lady, you've already done more than enough."

Her slight frown showed she disagreed but instead of pressing further she said, "Well go on, try one."

Chat eagerly opened the bag and stuffed an entire cookie into his mouth. After a moment his eyes fluttered closed.

"Mmmm, best. Present. Ever." He groaned around a mouthful of cookie.

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes then stilled looking up.

"I see it was no coincidence that you decided to meet me here." She smirked, arms crossed and eyebrow raised as she eyed the mistletoe that swung gently in the wind above their heads.

He shrugged and grinned at her innocently, "Hey I had to give it a shot."

She studied that winter blush that painted his cheeks and the eyes that seemed to trap a season within them and the smile began to slip from her face.

He eyed her curiously as she stepped closer but kept quiet as she reached out a hand to brush a stray cookie crumb off his lips. Yet strangely instead of pulling her hand away she found herself fitting it more snugly against his cheek. She leaned up on to her tip toes and stopped a mere inch from his lips to look questioningly into his eyes. He gazed back smiling softly but still said nothing, letting her decide how far she wanted to take this.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she closed the gap between their lips.

Dropping the bag of cookies gently to the ground, Chat pulled Ladybug closer, one hand tangled into her hair, the other firmly against her back.

The kiss tasted of stars and fire and homemade cookies. His lips were so warm and soft and she felt herself leaning further in to them Warmth began to course through her and for one dizzying moment she forgot she was standing in the middle of a snowstorm.

When she finally pulled back she was breathless. She watched as Chats eyes flutter open and she laughed quietly, joyously. Chat began to laugh too, it reminded her of Christmas bells.

"Merry Christmas Mon Chaton."

"Merry Christmas M'lady."


	7. Of Hello's and Goodbye's

**A/N: Soulmate AU where the first and last words your soulmate ever says to you appear on your wrist. Yeah, I don't even know what to say about this one, I got carried away with the angst. Whoops. (Don't read if you like happy endings. Seriously leave now. Save yourself.)**

When Marinette was one year old she learned to walk, a bright eyed baby tripping and tumbling from couch to table.

A few months later she she spotted a little bug as red as a drop of blood and she gleefully squealed her first word, "ladybug!"

When Marinette was six years old she lost her first tooth and then the next day her second.

When she was ten she broke her arm. She only cried when the doctor told her she'd need shots.

When she was fourteen, her soul tattoos appeared.

She woke up to two thin lines of words, one for each wrist. When she glimpsed the velvety black ink on her pale skin she almost screamed. She had known about soul tattoos longer than she had been able to talk, she remembered her mother fondly telling her, "the left wrist is for the very first words your soul mate will say to you and the right is for the very last." Yet even after all these years she had never really grasped the fact that _she_ would get them.

She brought her left wrist closer and peered at the fine print written on pale skin.

"Well Hey There"

She sighed, they were the most basic first words possible, she would never know who her soul mate was when she met them. She stilled. Maybe she had already met them. She peered at her right wrist.

"I love you"

She smiled fondly at that but her excitement ebbed a bit as neither of the tattoos gave any clue as to who her soul mate was. With one last puzzled glance at her wrists she got up.

Weeks passed and Marinette intently listened whenever someone greeted her, but soon enough summer ended and school started and all the greetings blurred together. She rarely gave the ink on her wrists a second glance.

When Marinette was fifteen, she met Chat Noir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Adrien was six months old he got his first modeling job as the baby in a baby food advertisement.

When he was five he lost his first tooth and began private tutoring.

By the time he was ten he had a line of fans that wrapped around the block.

When he was thirteen his mother disappeared.

When he was fourteen, his soul tattoos appeared.

He woke to two thin lines of words, one for each wrist. When he glimpsed the velvety black ink on his pale skin he sat bolt up in bed. He had a hazy summer warmed memory from long ago when his mother told him about soul tattoos and since that day he had waited eagerly for the inky letters to appear. He looked excitedly at his left wrist.

"Oh, i'm sorry"

He frowned slightly at that, hundreds of people had bumped in to him and uttered that exact apology before walking away never to be seen by him again. He peered at his right wrist.

"Don't leave me"

His frown deepened but determined not to let the strange words put a damper on his excitement he gave one last puzzled glance at his wrists and threw off his covers to get out of bed.

Weeks passed and whenever people bumped into Adrien he nodded and smiled and memorized their face as they apologized, but summer ended and as he began his first year at public school the apologies were too constant to pay any attention to. Soon enough he rarely gave the ink on his wrist a second glance.

When Adrien was fifteen, he met Ladybug.

She came, quite literally, crashing into his life. A blur of red and black and suddenly he found himself upside-down firmly pressed against a blue eyed girl. He studied her curiously for a moment before plastering his best sly cat grin on to his lips.

"Well hey there, nice of you to drop in."

She looked amused as she returned his curious glance.

"Oh im sorry, I didn't do it on purpose."

As they carefully untangled from the string binding them together neither one gave thought to the ink that lay hidden just beneath their suits.

Time passed and as she began to stare longingly at the boy without the mask he fell head over heels for the girl clad in red. As civilians they were both aware of the existence of the others soul tattoos but neither even dared to fathom that perhaps, put together, their wrists told a story of a beginning that had already passed and an ending that had been written in the stars from the very beginning.

Yet, the stars, it seemed, had danced with cruel fate as the ending came far too soon.

When she would look back years later at the battle that had taken it all she would find that she could only remember this; a terrible fiery monster, a battle that seemed lost before it had even begun, blooming bruises and wicked scratches and then, a broken body sprawled on rain stained pavement.

"CHAT!" her scream shattered the air just as the monster shattered her world into a thousand tiny pieces. She watched as her partners body was thrown down as carelessly as a child would throw down a toy.

The fiery monster was suddenly forgotten, the frigid air swirling around her a distant memory, her attention zeroed in on the broken body of the boy in front of her.

She ran to him, kneeling beside him and gently placing his head in her lap. He looked up at her blearily and coughed, blood began to paint his pale pink lips red.

"It's ok, we'll fix this, I'll find help, just hold on Chat, you're going to be okay, this will be o-"

"Ladybug." He cut off her panicked rambling in a hoarse whisper. She stared down at him, tears beginning to stream down her face. She gently stroked his soft hair and leaned down so her forehead rested gently against his.

"You're not allowed to leave me okay, I don't want to do this without you, I _Can't_ do this without you." The last of her words were caught up in a sob and she squeezed her eyes shut as tears gently rolled off her face and onto his.

She sat up suddenly and looked around, "let me go find help, there has to be...there has to be _someone."_ She sobbed desperation crawling into her voice.

She made a move to get up and a warm shaking hand shot out and caught her wrist. She looked down at the searing green eyes that locked on to hers.

"Stay." He whispered.

Her gaze softened, "Mon Minou I have to try."

The grip on her wrist didn't budge and after a moment she let out a broken sigh, "okay."

A soft smile bloomed on his face and he studied her for a moment, "you're so pretty when you cry Bugaboo."

Hot fast tears slid down her face, "Stop it Chat, stop trying to make this better."

He simply smiled wider and gestured her face down to his. She leaned down and he shifted so his lips softly brushed against her ear.

"I've wanted to tell you something for a long time and well," he laughed brokenly, voice beginning to fade, "I guess now would be the time to do it."

He sighed and closed his eyes and then said so quietly that it could have been the breeze speaking , "Ladybug, I love you."

The floodgates opened and whatever had not been broken before shattered inside her. She knew she didn't look like a superhero anymore, she looked like a sobbing mess of broken girl. But she didn't care because that's exactly what she was.

She rested her head once again on his and sobbed until her head ached. With her lips softly brushing through golden locks she whispered, "Please, don't leave me." But it fell to deaf ears as the last sweet breath had already left through red stained lips.

Still, she stayed as the sky began to darken and the frigid air numbed her. Two bodies, but only one cloud of breath that swirled into the darkening sky.

She stayed with her eyes closed and her forehead against his. Her quiet sobs the loudest thing on the eerily silent street.

She saw the bright flash that signaled detransformation even through her closed eyelids. She contmplated just staying like that forever. Until the thretaning sky finally began to drop snow. Until they were buried in pure white, until she was numb and pain did not exist anymore. Finally, she took a deep breath and opened tear blurred eyes. She was met with the words that had last left her mouth in a broken sob, on a pale wrist in sharp black ink,

"Don't leave me"

Red rimmed eyes widening she glanced down at her own wrist.

"I love you"

The words hit her harder than a punch. Finally she looked down already knowing who's pale face she would see.

When Marinette was sixteen she lost her soulmate.


End file.
